


There’s nothing a good cup of coffee can’t help with

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Aurora goes to her grandparents when she finds her boyfriend cheating.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	There’s nothing a good cup of coffee can’t help with

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Jack and Aurora having a grandmother/granddaughter moment but hey. I wanted to do something where she was a little older

School had just let out and Aurora sighed as she grabbed her backpack from her locked. Closing the painted green door, she leaned against it as she waited for the crowd to thin. Normally, her best friend Sofia and her boyfriend Jon would meet her at her locker after last period so she could drive them home. 

Ten minutes passed and still neither of them had shown up. She sent their group chat a text saying to meet her at the car and headed out of the building. Aurora tried to park the gray pickup her grandparents had bought her in the same spot every day but she had been late that morning. Instead she had been forced to park by the trail that went through the woods behind the school.

She was still scrolling through her phone as she walked. She was getting ready to unlock the truck to get in when she heard a familiar laugh. “If you guys are trying to scare me, you’ll have to do worse than that.” She said under her breath before heading towards the trees.

The laughter had quieted down and Aurora kept her footsteps light hoping to scare them before they could scare her. But when she saw Jon and Sofia in the middle of what looked to be a fairly deep kiss, all of that went out the window. “Are you kidding me?” 

The sound of her voice frightened both the other teenagers and the birds in the trees above them. They broke the kiss but didn’t pull away as they looked at Aurora. Aurora could feel her face burning and her eyes stung with tears at their silence. 

It was Sofia who spoke first, taking a step towards Aurora. “Ro-” 

“Don’t.” Aurora stumbled back and then turned to run to her truck. The pickup roared to life and without looking, Aurora threw it into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. She drove for nearly twenty minutes without a destination in mind as she cried. She didn’t want to be alone but didn’t know where to go since both her mom and dad were still at work. 

Wiping her eyes at a stop sign, Aurora realized that without knowing it she had driven to her grandparents neighborhood. She sniffled and pulled into their driveway. By the time she got out of the truck, Jack was already waiting at the front door.

XXX

Jack had just finished folding the laundry when she saw Aurora pulling into the driveway. Checking her phone, she frowned seeing that the teen hadn’t texted. She never minded a visit from her granddaughter but Aurora almost always texted to make sure they were home. Jack stacked the clothes in the basket beside her and got up to meet Aurora at the door. 

She took one look at Aurora’s red eyes and the tear tracks on her face and opened her arms. “Oh honey.”

Aurora pressed her face into Jack’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know I didn’t call but mom and dad are working and- and.” She hiccuped and Jack ran a soothing hand down her back. 

“Ro, hey. It’s alright. Shh. Just breathe and then you can tell me everything.” Jack used her foot to close the front door and guided the still crying teen into the living room. “Stay right here.” 

Jack hurried into the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee. Knowing that Aurora took after her in terms of preferred sweetness, she added multiple scoops of sugar to each mug before going back to her. “Here,” Jack kept her voice soft as she handed one of the mugs to Aurora. “There’s nothing a good cup of coffee can’t help with.”

Aurora gave Jack a watery smile as she took the cup. “Thank grandma.” She whispered but she didn’t take a drink, simply holding the cup.

Jack folded her legs under her as she sat beside Aurora. “Of course. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Aurora’s eyes filled again as she recounted what she had seen to her grandmother. Jack handed her some tissues and rubbed her arm gently as she talked. When Aurora finished, Jack let her lean against her. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I know you really liked him.”

“I didn’t just like him grandma! I love him.” Aurora’s voice caught on the word love, “Loved.” She corrected herself. 

The front door opened and both Jack and Aurora looked over. Gibbs took in the scene before him and raised an eyebrow at his wife. Jack had her head resting on Aurora’s. 

“Anything I can do?” He offered and Aurora started to shake her head before Jack spoke.

“I think we might need a chocolate cake.” 

“One chocolate cake coming up.” He headed back out, leaving the girls alone again. 

Aurora lifted her head to look at her grandmother and Jack gave her a wink. “Coffee is good but chocolate cake is better.”

This time Aurora laughed and settled back against Jack. “I just thought that we’d be together forever.” She whispered.

Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “I know sweetie, I know.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jack turned on the tv and found a show to play softly in the background. The doorbell rang and Aurora frowned. “Did you have someone coming over?”

“No.” Jack was already getting up. “Best guess it’s your grandfather needing help with whatever he bought. He’d buy the whole bakery if it made you feel better.” She tugged on her jacket before opening the door.

It wasn’t Gibbs. Sofia and Johnathan stood on the front porch and they both had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Mrs. Gibbs-”

“Keep your voice down.” Jack snapped as she hurried to close the door behind her. She stepped onto the porch. “I don’t know what you two are thinking showing up like this.”

“We just want to talk to Aurora. We didn’t mean to hurt her. Really!” Sofia babbled, trying to get as much out as she could before Jack could shut them down again. 

“You didn’t mean to hurt her?” Jack scoffed. “I’m sure that helps. How did you two even know she was here?”

“Well uh-” Jon looked down at his shoes, “When she left we called an uber and we’ve been going around town trying to find her.” 

“For what exactly?”

“Well she just ran off! She didn’t even give us a chance to explain?”

“Explain? Explain what? That you kissed her best friend?” 

Jon opened his mouth to respond but the sound of Gibbs turning into the driveway cut him off. Gibbs took one look at his wife, with her arms crossed, shoulders back and the fire in her eyes. 

“I think you two better go now.” He told Sofia and Johnthan as he crossed the yard with the cake Jack had asked for. She took it from him, her eyes not leaving the two teens.

“But-”

“No buts. Go.” This time the teens nodded obediently and turned to leave. Jack pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before going back inside. Thankfully Aurora hadn’t seemed to notice how long Jack had been gone but she looked up as her grandparents entered the room. Jack held up the cake and Aurora hopped to her feet with a smile. 

“Finally!” She took the cake from her grandmother to go cut it. “You guys are the best.” 

Jack laughed as she felt Gibbs wrap his arms around her waist. “We try.”


End file.
